struggling
by Laurially
Summary: Fabian feels forgotten and left out by nearly everyone, just when he things life cant get any worse... It does... Mara & Fabian Friendship THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

_Fabian's POV_

"Fabian, are you alright?" Mara asked She was referring to the fact that I was sat on the couch rubbing my head, which hurt A LOT

"Yeah, I've got an apointment later with my Doctor"

"Hurts that much?"

"You have no idea"

_At the Doctor_

"Mr Rutter I'm very sorry but you have a very severe disease" The doctor said as he walked back into the room

"What do you mean?"

"The pain in your head is being caused by a brain tumor. I'm sorry Fabian, you have cancer"

"Oh my God, I should get back, I'll need to inform my house mother"

"Ok. If it's ok, I'd like to see you the same time next week"

"Ok, thanks"

I left the building and walked back to the house. I have cancer?

"Hey Fabian, how was it?" Mara asked as I walked into the lounge

"How was what?" Amber asked. I noticed everyone else was in the lounge

"Fabian had a doctors appointment" Mara explained

"D-do you know where T-Trudy is?"

"In the kitchen, are you ok?" Mara asked

I decided to ignore her question and go to tell Trudy

"T-Trudy, I need to t-tell you something"

"Yes deerie, oh, how was the doctor's?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I've been getting a lot of headache's recently, but there not just the kind that come and go"

"Go on" Trudy said, placing down the towel and plate she was holding and turning her full attention to me

"Well... They - They" I sighed "Trudy, I have a brain tuma. I have cancer"

She dropped the glass of water she was drinking from and held both hands over her mouth

"Hey, I heard a smash what was- Trudy? What's wrong?" Mara asked as she walked into the room

"M-Mara? Can you keep a secret? I don't waant to tell the others yet" I asked

"Sure, what is it Fabian?"

"I have cancer"

"WHAT?" She screemed

"Shhhh!"

"What kind?"

"Brain tuma, but a big one"

She hugged me and Trudy joined in. I saw out of the corner of my eye Amber walk into the room and watch us from the door frame. She motioned for the others to come over and eventually they were all stood in the door watching. Trudy and Mara had both shed tears, Mara's silent ones, Trudy's... not so silent.

"What's going on?" Mick asked

"Nothing" I replied

"Then why is there a broken glass on the floor and Trudy and Mara are crying?" Patricia asked

I suddenly felt really dizzy. I grabbed onto the counter top with one hand and held my head with the other

"Fabian?" Mara asked "Are you ok?"

"Fine" I managed to say through clenched teeth

"Fabian? I'm going to call the doctor"

"Mara, it's alright, ok? I'm going to go to bed early"

"But its seven o'clock" Amber stated

"I know Amber, that's the whole idea of going to bed _early_" I replied before slowly walking out of the room

_Nina's POV_

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked Trudy and Mara

"Sorry, I promised Fabian I wouldn't say" Mara replied

Someones phone beeped and Mara took her's out of her pocket. She smiled at the text and turned back to us

_Mara's POV_

The text was from Fabian, it said:

_Hey Mara! Stop worrying so much! I've changed my appointment for tomorrow morning =) ~F~_

It made me smile to know he was going tomorrow instead of in a week. Ever since Nina put the cup together **(A/N Mick, Mara and Trudy know about sibuna, and there was NOT a prom)** everyone's forgotten about Fabian except me and Trudy.

We all went back to our rooms, but everyone went on twitter

_No POV (Twitter)_

_Nina: American_Chic, Fabian: That_Guy, Mara: Book_Worm, Amber: Queen_Sparkles, Mick: Sporty_Boy, Alfie: Alien_Guy, Jerome: Pranker, Patricia: Goth_Pixie, Trudy: Cooking_mama_

Queen_Sparkles: Sporty_Boy Alien_Guy Pranker Goth_Pixie American_Chic Book_Worm HEY GUYS! you wanna go to the movies tomorrow night? There showing that 'tintin' thing in 3D!

_Replies to this message_

American_Chic: Kk

Alien_Guy: Anything for you Queen_Sparkles

Pranker: Yeah whatever

Sporty_Boy: Will there be popcorn?

Queen_Sparkles: Sporty_Boy Yes!

Sport_Boy: Then Yes

Goth_Pixie: K

Queen_Sparkles: What about you Book_Worm ?

Book_Worm: No thanx

Queen_Sparkles: Book_Worm You NEVER do anything fun!

Book_Worm: Queen_Sparkles I'm still planning on going to the film, just not with you guys

Alien_Guy: Book_Worm Hurtful...

Book_Worm: That_Guy Do u wanna go to that new tintin movie tomoz? Its in 3D, and u cud use a break =)

That_Guy: Book_Worm K, thanx Mars =)

Queen_Sparkles: Book_Worm Who's That_Guy and why are you going to the movies with him?

That_Guy: Book_Worm Queen_Sparkles -_-

Book_Worm: Queen_Sparkles Really Amber? Really?

_The Next Day (7pm)_

Nina's POV

"Guys! Are you ready to go? The movie starts in half an hour!" I called. Mara had already left for the movie

"We're coming!" They all called in response

We left the house and arrived at the cinema five minutes before the start of the movie. I wonder who Mara came with... WAIT, Is that her!

"Amber! Look! It's Mara and her 'date'" I said pointing at the girl

"OMG!" Amber squealed "Who is that with her?"

Mara was with a brown haired boy and they were pretty close to the front of the line.

He looks oddly fermiliar...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please R&R and keep reading!**


	2. CHAPTER 2!

**IM UPDATING! I do NOT own HOA or anything else but my stories! Enjoy!**

_Mara's POV_

Me and Fabian are stood near the front of the line waaiting to get in to the cinema.

"Sure your up for this?" I asked Fabian

"Im sure. There's no way I'm gonna let having cancer stop me having fun. Life's to short to sit around all day you know"

"Wise words Mr. Rutter" I joked

"I'll take that as a compliment Miss. Jaffery" He replied. We both laughed and moved forward in the line

_Nina's POV_

Ok, I deffianately know that guy with Mara. I just can't put my finger on it... Oh well.

"So, are you looking forward to the film?" I asked Amber

"Yeah I guess. I'm just a bit confused"

"About what?"

"Well, I saw the promo and I thought 'That guy has NO fashion sense' so I've been wondering why on earth he would dress like that"

"You know it's a cartoon right?"

"Still. Why couldn't the artists make him look better. Like David Beckam"

"Ok then..."

We were nearing the front of the line and I could see Mara and her 'friend' walking into the movie.

_Mara's POV_

This film looks so cool! Me and Fabian have gotten quite close since the cup of Ankh was put together. Not dating close, more like best friends.

We bought our popcorn and walked into the movie theatre

"These 3D glasses are so wierd" I stated. Fabian laughed quietly

"What did you expect?" He laughed "those little blue and red plastic ones?"

I laughed and threw a nit of popcorn at him.

This became an all out popcorn war. There were a few people staring at us but the before movie ads hadnt even started yet so who cares!

It's so grreat to see Fabian so happy. He's been pretty down since the mystery ended and everyone else kind of abandonned him and finding out he has cancer cant make life any easier.

I turned my head to the seat next to me as I heard some people sit down. Sitting there was everyone else from Anubis House. They obviously hadn't noticed me and Fabian yet and were probably only sitting there because it was allocated seating.

I turned back to Fabian

"Look who's next to us" I whispered in his ear

"Do they know we're here?" He whispered back

"Nope" I replied

We returned to our popcorn war until we had both lost a quarter of our popcorn. I laughed as Fabian pulled a bt of popcorn out of his hair.

"Mara?" I heard someone say

I turned back to the seat next to me and saw Patricia staring at me

"Glad to see you've finally noticed I'm here. Now if you wouldnt mind being quiet, the movie's starting" I said. Trying my best to keep a straight face

She stared at me shocked and me and Fabian both burst out laughing

The movie started and we calmed down.

_Nina's POV_

"Mara's in the seat next to me. Pass it on" Patricia whispered in my ear. The message was passed down the row until it reached Alfie on the end

Everyone leaned forward in there seats and looked to the right of Patricia. Sitting there was Mara and the boy, who I couldn' t make out in the darkness of the theatre.

We were all sat on the same row and Mara and the boy were the only others on our row of seats.

The order was (From the left) Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Amber, Me, Patricia and then Mara and the boy.

_Mara's POV_

A couple of hours later the movie was ending and we stood up to leave. We walked past the others and out of the cinema. I noticed that we still had some popcorn left and I could tell by the smirk on his face Fabian noticed too.

We ran around the small street outside the cinema throwing popcorn at eahother and laughing. I haven't had this much fun since I was a little girl!

_Nina's POV_

As we exited the cinema I heard loud laughing coming from the street

"Guys look" I said pointing to Mara and her 'friend' running 'round throwing popcorn at eachother

"Awwwwwwww" Amber squeaked

"Who is that with her anyway?" Patricia asked "I've seen them loads but I havent been able to see the boys face yet"

"I was thinking the same thing. Oh well. We'll just have to interegate her back at the house" I replied with a smirk.

The boys just groaned as we walked down to the cab, I mean, Taxi area.

_Mara's POV_

We arrived back at the house before everyone else and I was thankful Victor was no longer here to bite our heads off as it was 10:30.

"How was the film my lovelies?" Trudy asked us as we walked into the kitchen

"Good. But more popcorn was thrown than it was eaten" I replied with a slight giggle

Trudy shook her head slowly, smiling.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I've gotta be up early to go to the doctor. I think I'm getting some medication" Fabian said

A sudden thought struck me and I spoke up

"Hey, do you want me to come down with you? For company?" I asked

"Sure, if you want to that is" He replied with a smile "Night"

"Good Night"

As wonderful as it is to see Fabian so happy, I know that his good mood wont last for long.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. **

**IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE IT THEN LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME.**

I haven't had the inspiration to write anything HOA related for two years, so this is me finally making it official that I will not be returning to this story.  
>Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it really has meant the world to me.<p>

And I guess if this is my last chance I might as well say it;  
><strong>SIBUNA<strong>

**-L**


	4. UNDER NEW OWNERSHIP

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY sibuna2000**

**THEY WILL BE TAKING OVER WITH THE WRITING OF THIS STORY**

**Thank you to everyone who read it while it was under my possession, it was greatly appreciated, and I hope you will continue to read it now that it has been passed on.**

**-L**


End file.
